The present invention is generally directed to dispenser packages that hold sheets, towels, towelettes, tissues, napkins or wipes and is particularly directed to a holder used to secure such dispenser packages.
Items such as sheets, towels, towelettes, tissues, napkins and wipes are frequently used by individuals for personal hygiene. There have been many efforts directed to providing convenient packages and/or dispensers for such items. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,278,011; 2,564,997; 5,065,970 and 5,332,138 all disclose tissue containers that may be secured to a sun visor of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,318 discloses a tissue holder that is attachable to the edge of a table, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,407 discloses a tissue dispenser that is attachable to an individual's wrist.
In many instances, an individual may desire to use a moist tissue or towelette for personal hygiene, cosmetic purposes, household cleaning applications and the like. In response to this demand, a wide variety of moisture-impermeable packages have been developed for storing moisture-impregnated items. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,908; 3,836,044; and 3,841,466 disclose such packages. However, the packages disclosed in the above-mentioned patents provide for bulk packaging of moisture-impregnated towels. As a result, these packages cannot be easily attached to another object, such as a sun visor or the edge of a table.
In view of the above problems, there have been many efforts directed to providing user-friendly dispenser packages. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,156,493 and 4,185,754, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, teach hermetically sealed packages that have reclosable covers. In certain preferred embodiments, the cover may be opened for removing one or more moisture-impregnated towels, and then reclosed to keep the remaining towels moist. The packages are typically made of one or more sheets of a flexible material such as vinyl or foil. As a result, the packages tend to collapse as the towels are removed.
In many instances, the packages disclosed in the '493 and '754 patents are secured in holders. When these packages are placed in a holder, the holder may exert forces on the flexible material portion of the package, thereby making it difficult to remove moist towels. In addition, as towels are emptied from the package, the package may fall out of the holder and/or move away from the dispensing opening in the holder, thereby making it extremely difficult to access the towels remaining in the package.
Thus, there is a need for a holder for a dispenser package that both reliably secures the package and enables the towels packaged therein to be easily dispensed from the package. There is also a need for a holder that maintains the dispenser package in place relative to the holder as the towels are depleted from the package. There is also a need for a holder having a design that facilitates replacing a depleted dispenser package with a refill package.